My Little Pony Chronicles: Interlude 1
by WeirdRaptor
Summary: Catrina and Rep flee across the countryside, fugitives of the law. How will they cope with the situation? This is a spin-off of my main story, My Little Pony Chronicles. Please R&R. 3Shot.


**My Little Pony Chronicles**

**Interlude****:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any _My Little Pony_ or any other Hasbro intellectual properties. The characters are all products belonging to Hasbro, Marvel Productions and Sunbow Productions. You can sue me, but I'm the stone you can't squeeze blood from.

**Author's Note:** Hello, this is just a little 3 Shot story about Catrina and Rep's fate that I wanted to run separately from the main body of _My Little Pony Chronicles_. I couldn't figure out how to fit this in without interrupting the flow of the main story, so I'm posting it here as a separate fic. I hope you all enjoy.

The events of this chapter start immediately after Chapter Ten of _My Little Pony Chronicles, Book 2_.

**Catrina and Rep Part 1**

**The First Night**

"Are they after us, Catrina," Rep asked.

"No, no one pursues us," Catrina replied. "Either they're letting us go…"

She didn't finish.

"Or they're just giving us a head start," Rep finished.

Catrina looked back just to be safe, and saw no one. After surveying the receding horizon behind them, she closed her eyes and lied across Rep's currently warm and fuzzy back. Rep was at the present in the form of a horse, and was galloping on as full gallop away from the ruined remains of the Goblin's Forest, leaving it far behind. Catrina sat on his back, riding side-saddled on the make-swift seat he had whipped up and tied the supplies he had brought to.

"_Well, that's odd,"_ Rep thought. _"They surely wouldn't just let us go."_

He pondered the options and concluded that the ponies and their human friends must have suffered some heavy losses with the collapse of the Underground. They must have thought him and Catrina to be a non-priority at the moment. However, that did not exclude the possibility that they would be pursued later. It would be best to put some distance between them as quickly as possible.

The dread that was The Goblin's Forest was a thinning line of the horizon and becoming smaller yet as Rep kept his pace. The two had no plans beyond one thing, they just wanted to flee. To get away from everything that distressed them whether it was the goblins, the little ponies and their human companions from the West, or those horrible men that had made them serve them. They both knew their departure was long overdue now. Well, Catrina realized it now at long, long last. Rep had long known they should have jut packed up and gone home, ever since they caught word of the fall of Tirac. Alas, Catrina wouldn't hear any of that before he finally forced the issue right when she had brought herself to the brink.

At any rate, Rep was just glad to finally be ridding himself of that place and its unsavory occupants. He also glad that Catrina had not chosen to take that one final step from which she could not have returned. Taking place above all else giving him joy then was that Catrina now felt the same way, too. It had taken a lot of pushing, but those three mages had been a blessing in disguise. The entire debacle with them and the Pastels had finally shaken Catrina back to her wits. Sure, he had to finally make a stand of his own as well, but it did the trick.

They were masters of The Goblin's Forest no more, Catrina's sanity had been saved, they had supplies, and they were heading northeast, back towards home, Felinia. Well, even if their destination was as far to the East as one could travel before reaching the ocean and very far away that wasn't about to stop Rep.

The shapeshifter glanced over his shoulder and looked to the worn looking felinian on his back. Now he just hoped that Catrina could make the journey. She had barely survived the flight Westward and into the Center Lands with the hounds of New Umbrae upon their heels the first time. Well, no matter what, with the entire Underground collapsed, there was no turning back now. Now to just keep going, she would have to make do with their current lot.

He turned his eyes back to the front and quickened pace slightly. He wasn't going to full speed. Oh no, he was smarter than that. He knew galloping away with full force would just wear him quickly, so he kept it steady and constant. That would allow many hours of running before he had to stop. He spoke not a word more as they went along, and that was how much of their first day on the run had gone. The sun was now setting, and he knew they'd have to stop soon to make camp for the night.

Oh, right. He had almost overlooked it. This would be the first time in eleven years that Catrina had to sleep on anything that wasn't a big feather bed. From the royal treatment to the ground, he knew this was going to be a long night for her, even if she was tired enough to sleep on anything right now. They road on a little more before Rep decided it would be best to stop for the night.

As he stopped, Catrina's eyes fluttered open.

"Hmm? Rep, how come we're stopping here," she asked in a somewhat throaty voice.

She slid off his back, and then he morphed to his real form. He stepped out of the saddle.

"It won't be safe to travel at night," he replied. "We better stop here."

"Where are we going to sleep?"

"The ground. Sorry, Catrina. It can't be helped."

She looked like she wanted to argue, but Rep held up his hand.

"Do you really think anyone'd let us into their Inn after we've robbed half the countryside blind?"

Realization set in and she just nodded. She drooped as it sunk in that they had no friends or allies in these lands.

"So is there any place in the Center Lands we can seek shelter," she asked, almost begged.

Rep just chuckled humorlessly.

"You seem to be under-estimating your own reputation. The very one you wanted in the first place. You wanted everyone to fear and despise you. Well, they do. We're not going to find any help out here, Catrina. In fact, I think it'll be dangerous for us to even ask.

"The goblins and I have been everywhere from Eriador, to Dverger Town, Rosedale, Sunny Meadow, Gray Vale, Munchterville, Dellville, Burg, Green Dale, Lake Bridge, and now Dream Valley while victimizing ponies from Paradise Estate and The Clearing as well. I really am sorry, Catrina, but I think if anyone got the chance, they'd do us in or take us in for the prices on our heads."

"I…understand," Catrina replied, sadly.

Rep then got to work sorting out the supplies to be used that night. He dragged both saddle bags over to himself and starting going through them.

"Alright, let's see here," food, water, blankets, flint, two cups and bowls and for each of us, and…" Rep stopped.

Catrina raised a brow, wondering what the halt was about.

"A big canteen of ready-made witchweed potion," Rep said in a low voice.

"I…I didn't bring that, I swear," Catrina said frantically.

"I know. _I'm _the one who brought it," Rep replied.

Catrina blinked, and stared at Rep questioningly. Rep just sighed.

"You're still addicted, Catrina, even if you've decided to get off this stuff. I know you can't go cold turkey right at the start."

"Oh," Catrina replied.

She was relieved. For a horrible moment, she was afraid it had been accidentally packed and she'd have to convince him that she didn't bring it with them. She was also somewhat bothered by the fact that she was glad it was there at all. That was obviously the addiction talking.

"Yep, and I have some of the dried stuff here, too. We have enough for you to get one cup a day of this for about two weeks. After that, it'll be one every other day for the next two weeks. With any luck, you'll can take the next step and last a week without this stuff. And to make sure you stay on this plan, I'll be carrying it and guarding it day and night."

"That sounds fine to me," Catrina replied.

She wasn't looking forward to this process, to say the least. Even back in the Forest, whenever she'd gone an unusually long amount of time without it, the cravings would kick in, and if they went on long enough, it'd actually become painful for her to wait for her dosage. In place of the usual sense of empowerment and the rage that came with it, anxiety and twitching limbs would set in, instead. The more she thought about how much time she had donated to getting more of that stuff now, the more she was disgusted with herself.

She now recalled every bit of unnecessary frenzy directed at everyone and everything, and even Rep. Now that she saw the affects it had on relations with other people living in the area, the full consequences of her actions were beginning to settle in her mind. She regretted every minute of drug induced anger and every bit of abuse dished out to innocent people. She felt like she could cry, but she wasn't willing to let her mask of dignity slide that much.

Rep got to work putting together a flat pile of stones on which to build a camp fire with while Catrina laid down the bedding. Then he went to get the firewood. True to his word, he took the canteen of the witchweed and the packets of the dried weed with him.

Catrina watched him as he disappeared from sight and then sat her sore and aching body down on her sleeping bag. Her last dose had been that morning, but at the moment she was so tired that she couldn't even manage a craving. She fell over her on side and started to drift off.

About an hour later, Rep returned with some dry timber. He chuckled when he spotted the sleeping form of the felinian and he quietly paced over to the little pile of rocks. He placed the bigger chunks on the bottom and covered them with smaller sticks and dried leaves. He stepped back and reviewed his work. Alright, done. Rep knew how to start a smokeless fire, which is definitely what they'd needed right now.

He took out the two chunks and flint and struck them together several times. After he finally achieved success on starting a spark, he bent over and blew a few times into the flames to get it started. The flames began to spread and soon overtook the top of the entire pile, lighting and warming their little site. Rep glanced Catrina's way while he tended the fire. She was still sound asleep through all this.

She must have really needed the rest, he concluded. He prodded the fire with a stick he had also brought. After he was satisfied with his work, he stepped back and rummaged through the saddlebags again. This time he pulled out a pot. Now to get some water, boil, and make stew.

C

The smell of something pleasant filled Catrina's sinuses and she opened an eye to a slit. Rep was bent over the fire he had started. He was stirring something that was brewing in a pot he had suspended over the flame. She could hear the sound of liquid sloshing around, and knew he had cooked dinner. It was dark out now, and she could hear the distant sounds of nocturnal creatures going about their business.

She sat up and stretched, she arms above her head.

"Oh, you're awake. Good evening, Catrina," Rep said, pleasantly.

"I smell…fish," she asked.

"Yeah, the rabbits were too clever for me," Rep replied.

He let out a whoosh as if recalling something unpleasant from earlier.

"Anyway, dinner's about ready, but first: here," he said.

He picked up a small cup and handed it to her.

"Here's the witchweed, Catrina. This should at least make sure you can sleep through the night without going into withdrawal."

"Oh, thank you, Rep," she replied.

She looked down at the dark green substance that half-filled the cup and she hesitated. She looked back at Rep who had returned his attention to stew. He drew out a tiny spoonful and tasted it.

"Even if this is a smaller dose, I might still…" she started.

"Hey, it's alright," he responded. "It only gets away with you if you keep taking it all day long like you were."

She nodded, and raised the cup. She looked at the dark green substance. She knew she's want more after such a small fix. She considered asking for more. No, she knew she wanted more even before drinking it. She was going to enjoy the sensation of it flowing through her filling her body with increased power with that to cast magic and lay her enemies asunder. She almost longed for the primal urges it filled her with…

That's right. Even Rep had been met with her ire when she was under the influence. Her eyes fell downcast. Having gone all day without saturating her mind with the stuff, her now unclouded mind looked on her past actions with clarity for perhaps the first time ever, and did it not like what it saw. More than just the consequences it had on her reputation in The Center Land were in her mind's gaze now. She also still remembered Rep's promise down in the Underground.

"_Well, if you decide to walk down this path, you're doing it without me! It's the witch weed, or me!__"_

She bit her lip. She looked at the still surface of the witchweed again. Picturing life now without it was near impossible. Imagining life without Rep was even more impossible. She wondered where it had all gotten out of hand like this.

"What have I become," she asked herself aloud.

"Hmm," Rep turned to at her.

He hadn't quite heard the question.

"Oh, nothing," she replied.

She put on a fake smile and downed the cupful of the substance. She set it back down where Rep had gotten it.

"Alright," Rep replied, uncertainly.

He filled one bowl with the stew and then handed it and a spoon over to her.

"Thank you," she said.

"No problem," he replied and readied his own bowl.

The two ate in silence. After dinner, they turned in, though Catrina had trouble sleeping on the hard ground. She turned over onto one side. Then again onto the other, then she tried rolling onto her back. Then onto her stomach, no matter where she lied down there was some dirty great root sticking into her. She was never going to get away sleep out here. She even closed her eyes and tried to imagine herself in a warm bed with a soft pillow. Yeah, that didn't work.

With a frustrated sigh, she kicked off the blanket and sat up. She brought her knees to her chin and looked up at the stars. She looked the constellations over and let herself be swept away in whatever thoughts came about. She thought back to when her descent had began so many years ago.

(Break; make sure to add the "Cursive" effect to the words during this segment.)

Had it really been over a decade since she fled Felinia with Rep? It all seemed a blur and every detail was clear. She had once been a duchess. She was part of the Felinian Aristocracy, the elite of their nation. She had grown up a Manor House owned by her family, the Calicas. Her days were spent reading or playing with Rep, the son of their butler.

Games of tennis, bicycle rides on the long roads, swims in the pond, and other frivolous activities filled their days when she wasn't studying magic and he wasn't helping his father with his duties around the Pumyra property. She had grown up, happy. She had money, knew how to use it well, had a fiancé named Felix, and was heir to her family' fortunes. She also still had her best friend and now butler, Rep, after his father retired and passed the position onto him.

She never had much talent for magic, much to the disappointment of her family. You see, the Pumyras were a lineage of Magi. So to have an only child, a daughter without much going for her in the way of the magical arts was difficult for her parents to accept. However, her natural ability to lead and uncanny ability to handle money somewhat made up for her lack in natural magical abilities in their eyes. If there was one thing Catrina knew how to do, it was how to make money work for her.

Apart from that, life was perfect. Then _he_ came. Catrina's eyes grew dark as she recalled it all. She had been at a costume ball with Felix when black mist gathered in the courtyard where the nobles mingled. Before anyone knew what was happening, the black clouds had gathered in a mass right there.

When they cleared, there _he_ stood, aboard his chariot. Tirac, the Conqueror. With the coldest eyes and the biggest frame she had ever seen he stepped off his mode of transportation and stepped forward towards their king. The guards tried to stop him, but they were no match for him. He never even brought out his Darkness to dispatch them.

He batted the harmless blades out of their hands and threw them here and there as if they made of straw until he had a clear path to King Lionel. Despite the impressive show of power of both magical and physical strength, the king of Felinia had stood tall, proud, and seemingly unafraid.

"What business do you have here, vagabond," Lionel asked, flatly.

Tirac just chuckled.

"You think me some common thief stolen in during the dead of night, your majesty," the centaur asked. "I am afraid you are very gravely mistaken. I am Tirac, emperor of New Umbraen, and ruler of the New Order. My Order. All that I see, I conquer. Right now, I set my eyes on your land, King Lionel."

Lionel just narrowed his eyes at the intruder. His lip curled up into a slight snarl.

"Get out," the king said. "I have no time to humor the words of some common rabble that thinks himself royalty because he can seize a land or two. Be gone with you, I say, you greedy, filthy little thing!"

Tirac's confident smile didn't fade, and the centaur merely shrugged.

"If that is the decision of his majesty, very well then, come this time tomorrow, this palace and the country that grew 'round it will all belong to me. The people will see their mighty lords and ladies lower their heads before me just before they lose them. Until that time, King Lionel, I bid your farewell."

The tyrant swept the open Vessel of Darkness through the air and he and his chariot were consumed in its black smoke once more. When it cleared, they were gone as suddenly as they had appeared. The ball ended prematurely as each of the ruling class made ready the onslaught that was to come.

Their military was mobilized and they were ready for him. Or so they thought. No one could have been ready for what was to come. They military had carefully watched what would approach from the horizon, and would put up a mighty fight against any that dared to try to enter through their main gate.

Much to their horror, their enemy didn't use the main gate, and instead manifested the very same black rips in reality Tirac had before, and right into the middle of their capitol. Horse-mounted or wyrm-mounted rider alike rushed from the gaping maw of the spiraling darkness and the city had been taken in no time.

The nobles were captured and held in the king's own dungeon while his throne was cast to the side another was put in its place for an official elected by the conqueror himself to sit at. All the while, the aristocracy sat shivering from either cold or fear in the cells below.

"Everything will alright, Catrina, you'll see," Felix uttered.

He tried to comfort his weeping fiancé, even though he knew what he was saying was a lie. The whine of iron hinges opening brought all eyes to the spiral staircase leading upwards into the main section of the castle. They listened to the dull thuds of the footsteps descending the stairs. General Dranga, an elf of Ozette, of Tirac's main force led ranks of black armored New Umbraen troops into the dungeon.

"Bring the King, Viceroys, Grand Duke, and the Archduke," Dranga ordered.

"Wait, what do you intend to do with them," Felix asked.

The general looked at him coolly.

"I believe you felinians had your answer yesterday. The King and the highest nobility are to be publically executed by guillotine. We'll be back for the Dukes, duchesses, Margraves, and Earls later."

Felix and Catrina gave each other worried looks. They'd be among the next to go.

Proud as ever, even in the hour of his defeat, Lionel held himself high as he was led up the stairs by the New Umbraen men, his subjects bidding him a final farewell as he went. They also bade friends of theirs' that happened to have the other ranks Dranga had called for last goodbyes as they were taken away as well.

The others could do nothing but settle in their new cages and wait for their own deaths to come.

"How could this happen," Catrina asked hopelessly. "Why is he so cruel?"

"He has a black pit in him that he thinks power can fill, but it won't," Felix replied.

She sat against the back of the cell.

"I never even saw Rep one last time," she muttered.

"I'm sorry," Felix said.

He held her and struggled to think of something to say that would take away her fears, but nothing more came. The black and white felinian man let out a sigh and rested his head against the stone wall behind him. For a long while, the pair just held one another, ready to face the end before them.

Suddenly, the iron door of the dungeon moaned again, letting them know that it was their turn.

"Well, this is it, darling," Catrina said evenly.

"Indeed," Felix replied.

The pair stood.

"You are ready," he asked.

She snorted at this.

"You say that if as I have a choice."

"I'm…sorry," he said again.

"It's alright, Felix," she replied.

She did her best to smile at him. He returned it and nodded.

"See you on the other side, my dear?"

"At least for us, there will be a next life. Only The Abyss awaits…him," she muttered.

Their attention turned to the figure that stepped into the chamber. To their surprise, there was only one. Catrina blinked. She had thought the sounds of the steps were awfully quiet, and why was the skin of this Umbraen green?

"Hi, Catrina," the soldier said in Rep's voice.

"Rep," she gasped. "How did you…?"

"Nothing like taking on man form and helping myself to an extra set of their gear," he replied, winking. "Come on, we're getting out of here."

He held up an extra set of the dungeon keys and began freeing all the aristocrats.

She smiled wide.

"Oh, Rep , you little genius!"

"Alright, now everyone act like my prisoners and we should be alright," Rep said.

He took the lead and they followed him up the stairs. Rep opened the dungeon's door as quietly as he could and peered out, left-to-right.

"Alright, no one's comin', follow me."

He pushed it the rest of the way open and he and the others treaded lightly out into the hall.

"'Tis all fine and dandy that we're out of the dungeon, but what now," one of them.

"To the cellar. There's a sewer outlet we can cross into," Rep said.

"The sewers," came some unhappy replies. "You expect nobility to tromp through the fecal matter of Felinia? Why I've never… This is just not done."

"You will do it if you want to live," Catrina snapped. "Now come on. Lead on, Rep."

Rep motioned for them to continue and they continued (some reluctantly) through the halls of the basement floor of the palace. They actually managed quite well, running into very little resistance along the way. This was partially thanks to Rep relieving the guard of his duty until the pretenses of taking over for him. They were separated from the entry into the sewers by one more hallway. Rep poked his head through the door he opened a crack to take a look about.

He turned back to the bevy following him.

"A few soldiers are coming," he whispered.

"Alright, everyone, get ready," Felix ordered in a hushed tone. "If they come through that door, we'll show them what the aristocracy of Felinia is made of."

The nobles went flat against the wall in the darkness, waiting for their chance to spring. They stayed perfectly still so as not to give away their positioning. The soldiers rounded the corner and were immediately set upon. Felix leapt out at the nearest man and clawed him across the face. While the man howled in pain, clutching at his face, Felix then relieved him of his sword and used it to parry a slash aimed his way.

The nobles outnumbered the New Umbraen troops and had natural weapons in their teeth and claws and over-whelmed their hapless foes in no time.

"How uncivilized," said an elderly gentleman.

He disgustedly wiped blood from his lips. Others mourned the state of their claws, which they had trimmed to perfection, now showing wear or outright broke on man-flesh. They were brought out of their collective distaste by Rep calling them. They followed him again through the hall. They entered the corridor that led to the entrance of the sewers. Felix and Catrina just shook their heads at their prissiness.

C

General Dranga and his approached the dungeon door. The general paused when he realized it hung open. He turned to subordinates.

"Check it, and find out where the incompetent fool that was standing guard went to."

"Sir!"

"What," Dranga snapped in reply.

"They're gone," the soldier shrugged hopelessly.

Dranga sneered.

"Raise the alarm. I want them found. If you fail me, you men SHALL TAKE THEIR PLACE AT THE GUILLOTINE!"

C

Rep opened the door peered inside.

"Who's here," he asked.

"Just me, Rep," his father, Igu replied.

Rep breathed a sigh. He looked back at the felinians.

"Alright, everyone. Inside," he said.

He held the door open and allowed them to enter the room. Once they were all in, Rep closed the door behind them and locked it. The doom was an empty stone place with two iron-bat doors opposite of them. One led to the plumbing. The other, into the sewers.

"Alright, everyone, follow me," Igu said.

"What about the king," Catrina asked Felix.

Felix hung his head. He returned her gaze sadly.

"I'm afraid our escape came too late to save him."

"Lady Catrina," Igu called.

The elder lizardman held out his hand to give the felinian something. Catrina accepted the veil of odd green liquid and looked at Rep quizzically.

"Its witch weed potion," he explained. "I know it's illegal, but if gives you a power boost it might help you escape this city with your life. If you find yourself cornered by the enemy, use it and call down some punishment on them."

"Father," Rep exclaimed disapprovingly.

"Desperate times, my boy," Igu replied.

Catrina regarded the veil with caution.

"I'll take it if I have to," she said at last.

Though she never had much talent for magic, she had learned the disciplines of it all her life, so she how to conjure and control it even if her output was frankly unimpressive.

With that, she and Rep followed the others through the door into the stinking tunnels beyond. The younger lizardman again closed and locked it behind them.

C

"My emperor," Dranga called out to master.

Tirac turned his head slightly and looked down at him through the corner of his eye. He was facing the crowd standing next to the guillotine.

"You seem to be missing a few things I specifically asked for," Tirac glowered.

Dranga swallowed hard.

"Ah yes, that…well, you see, lord emperor… Someone dressed as one of our own pretended to relieve the guard from his post and stole the nobles out of the dungeon. We're looking for them as I speak," Dranga reported.

"Have that guard brought up here," Tirac responded, turning away from him. "He will take their place for now."

Dranga bowed and stepped away.

"With upmost haste, my emperor."

"And Dranga…"

The elf winced and looked up at his master with a petrified stare.

"…Yes, oh great Tirac, lord of all?"

"If it happens again…"

Tirac spun around and grabbed Dranga by the front of his armored tunic. He lifted the man clean off the ground until they were almost at eye level. Dranga was still at a slightly lower elevation so that Tirac could glare down at him.

"…You will follow after."

He let go of Dranga and gravity did the rest. The elf fell flat on his rear.

"Now go," Tirac ordered.

"Yes, yes, o great and powerful Tirac," Dranga bowed again.

He turned tail and ran from his lord, disappearing back into the palace.

C

The felinians and lizardmen turned their troubled gazes towards as the tromping steps of Umbaen troops passed overhead. It sounded like they were in a hurry, meaning that their escape had probably been discovered. All the more incentive to keep the nobles quiet about walking over the smelly leavings of their city.

They came to a junction where others had gathered. Catrina blinked, and looked at Rep. He smiled, shrugging.

"What can I say, Lady Catrina? The New Umbraens didn't pay any of us butlers attention, so dad gathered up the loyal servants of the land to help out."

"Rep is quite correct," Igu said.

He faced the nobles.

"Alright, I've gathered your loyal servants to you and have shown each a separate root out of the sewers and city, and it is known only to themselves, and then you. Not all of us are going to make it out, but if and when one of us is caught, they won't catch all of us."

The aristocrats split off, following their respective butlers and maids out of the sewers, but Felix remained with Catrina, Rep, and Igu.

"Master Felix, won't you be joining me," his felinian butler, Walter, asked.

Felix looked at Catrina and then Walter. Finally, he shook his head.

"No, I will be going with Catrina," Felix said.

"…I understand," Walter bowed.

Felix placed a hand on Walter's shoulder.

"The Make be with you," Felix said. "How fares your family?"

"My children are well," Walter replied.

"Get them out. That is my final order to you as your master," Felix.

Walter bowed again and turned to leave. Felix held Catrina's hand.

"Alright, love, time to go."

Rep and Igu led the pair through many passages on the elevated platforms until they finally came to a ladder leading upwards. Igu stopped to gestured to the manhole at the top.

"This will take us to Old Town," he said.

"Low Town," Catrina gasped. "But…"

"I know, milady," Igu said unhappily. "But the Umbaens aren't likely to come looking for us here."

"Well, alright," she groaned. "But don't expect me to like this."

"We don't," Rep and Igu said.

Igu and Felix climbed the ladder first, followed by Rep and Catrina. Igu took a crowbar from the satchel hanging from his back and put one end of it in one of the lifting holes of the cover. He grunted and strained as he put weight down. Felix reached up and grabbed to steady him, and soon Igu had the cover hoisted up and to the side. The lizardman handed Felix the tool, then pushed the covering the rest of the way off.

He climbed out of the sewers. He looked around and saw no one. He gestured from the others to come out after him.

"It looks all clear now," Igu said.

Felix and Rep helped Catrina out of the sewer opening. Igu spoke up, looking around carefully.

"Alright now we have to…"

He was halted when an arrow struck Felix dead center in the chest..

"FELIX," Catrina yelled.

Rep grabbed his lady's fiancé and began leading him away. Catrina gasped, holding her hands over her mouth at seeing it.

"They've found us," Felix growled.

The New Umbraens closed in, but the four ducked into an alley. Their enemy lost sight of them in the near pitch black of the narrow labyrinth that made up the alleyways of Felinia's capitol.

Rep set Felix down in a sitting position against a wall.

"Hang on, my dear. I'm going to fix you up," Catrina said.

"No time," Igu whispered back. "We have to get Lady Catrina out of the city now."

"But dad," Rep argued.

"No, he's right, leave me here. Get out while you still can, Catrina," Felix said, wiping away his love's tears. "Go, love. We will meet again in the next life."

"No, Felix, don't go," Rep protected.

"Out of my way," Felix ordered.

He gently pushed Catrina aside and got up. Before anyone could stop him, he broke off the long arrow tip so as not to get in his way and then ran off, exiting the alley. They could already hear the clash of swords as he fended off the Umbraens.

"Let's go," Igu hissed.

He grabbed a catatonic Catrina and led her away, Rep close behind. They snuck through many streets and alleys through the city. Catrina seemed to be lost in her own world.

"There they are," they heard someone shout.

"They're on our trail again," Rep said.

Catrina lurched to a stop. Igu and Rep looked at her in surprise. She turned to face the oncoming soldiers with an off look in her mad eyes. She took out of the witch weed potion and downed the whole bottle.

"No, wait, you weren't to take it all at once," Igu said.

Then Catrina let out a cry that that would go onto haunt all that heard it. Though she had no talent for magic, she had still learned the disciplines to control it. She outstretched both arms wide and gathered black arcane lightning at them. The soldiers did not see the attack coming as she launched it at them.

Their screams were horrible as they died upon being struck. Archers ran along the rooftops to take her. In response, she shot off several red arcane energy blasts, which sundered the buildings and killing her enemies. Rep and Igu were taken aback by the display. Rep looked especially horrified. Was this really his childhood friend? Taken by madness such as this?

Now the arcane energies took physical form as she formed them into a bird-like shade under her.

"Get on, we're getting out here," she said.

Rep ran over and hopped on, but Igu stayed put.

"Dad, come on," Rep called.

"No, son, there are still others that need saving," Igu said. "Go on, this old shifter has a few tricks up his sleeve."

With that, Igu took the form of a rat and escaped back into the sewers.

"Dad," Rep called more frantically this time.

He started to climb off Catrina's construct, but then he heard the sounds of approaching Umbraens.

"We have to go, now," Catrina said.

The mass of energy took to the skies and into the night. Though Catrina eventually ran out of power, she never forgot how to felt. From there, Rep took over being their main mode of transportation over the land when there were no horses and donkeys available for rent. On Rep's wings in dragon form, they were the first in many years to cross over the Crystal Desert to the lands below, where they came to a small village called Lake Bridge, which was much akin to Eriador, home of the Fallohides, actually built over the top of a lake.

This was a city built by elves. It was a city of magicians, who had made regular practice of keeping witch weed potion on hand in case of emergencies. It was there that Catrina beheld her first witch weed potion brewery. In the dead of night, she stole a copy of the plans to make one and she and Rep left the town without any citizens discovering the theft until they were gone. She had also stolen a witch weed potion brewing kit, which was good for making it on smaller quantities.

From there, they traveled farther westward, away from the east from which they had come. Eventually, news of a band of goblin thieves reached their ears. Catrina saw a golden opportunity to create a new fortune, so she and Rep stole into the forest where she challenged the goblin chieftain.

She easily killed him and took control of the goblin horde. She focused their robbing abilities to steal better capital and the parts needed to make her witch weed potion machine. With that, she would never be powerless again. The people of the Center Lands would fear her and would never dare to challenge her. They had, and had risen up with the help of the Dongardians. The fruits of her harvest made her the most wanted fugitive in all the land, and even worse, it had put Rep right up there with her.

Back in the present, Catrina's eyes finally became heavy enough for her to go to sleep. A single tear rolled down her face as she drifted off to restless sleep.

**A/N:** Thank you, My Little Pony Wiki for supplying me with names of places that actually appeared in the show for Rep to namedrop!

And yes, Dranga is the poor sap who's head ends up mounted on the wall in Tirac's throne room.


End file.
